Rain
by fanfic-fanatic1197
Summary: When Max is moved away from her home town in Washinton, to Arizona where apparently, it never rains, she is NOT happy. However, she ends up moving right next door to a certain dark-haired hottie in a band that no girl can get! No wings! R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- So some will be ecstatic about this.. Some might be sad but I've decided to continue Rain. First, however it needs some MAJOR reworking. So over the next month or so I'll be re working and fixing some of the errors on this story and then I'll continue. I've missed this story a lot and I've had a lot of support on it and I thank you all for that. I'll check back in ASAP. If you think I should continue on this review. & if you have any ideas for my story please say so in a review & I'll get back to you. Thanks! [:**

Max's POV

I stood in a room full of ugly brown boxes. They held... My life. Okay, so that was totally soap operaish, but still. I was allowed to be dramatic when I was moving away from my home state and all of my room was in boxes or the moving truck, right! My home state was Washington. Forks, Washington actually! And no to all you crazy fan girls. There are NO vampires. Just me, my school and friends. Oh and my boyfriend. He is actually my ex-boyfriend now. We both agreed that long distance stuff didn't work. Especially when you are moving to freaking Arizona! What? Are we going to have a house in the middle of the freaking desert! I knew I was being a drama queen but seriously? Arizona? I took a deep breath. My mom walked into the room and looked around with a bright smile.

"This is great! The movers will get all of your stuff and will put it in the truck!" I glared at her. Her smile wavered a bit. "Come on Maxi! This is a great opportunity! We'll live in a great neighborhood! Our house is beautiful. Your father is paying for it so of course it's big. Your room has a balcony!" The glare slowly melted off my face. My father was a rich doctor so he made lot of money. So he was good for something. Lets just say we didn't really talk. But to with him paying, our house must be awesome! "A balcony, hu?" I said slowly with a small smirk. Staying mad at my mom was impossible! My mom giggled. "Yes! It's huge!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It even has an indoor swimming pool!" I laughed at my moms excitement. Sometimes she could act like such a little kid. But that definitely wasn't a bad thing. Suddenly my talkative little sister burst into the room. She was my best friend in the whole world, but sometimes her perkiness was... blinding...

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for tomorrow, Maxi! We'll have a whole new town to make great new friends in! It will be awesome! Oh! And I know how disappointed you are but I bet you will find you a new sexy boyfriend in this town! And the best friends you have ever had! Like in a book! And maybe even a sense of fashion-" Ella rambled, but I cut her off. A sexy boyfriend? What the heck? She had a big imagination. Or maybe she just needed something to talk about. I swear sometimes she just talks to hear her own voice.

"Ella I swear, that was so random! And I have a great sense of fashion!" I said defensively. My mom and Ella snorted. I rolled my emerald-green eyes at them. "Okay, so maybe you have a sense of fashion but it's so... rebelish!" Ella exclaimed, her chocolate colored eyes shining. I creased my eyebrows at her. "Ummm Ells, is 'rebelish' even a word?" I asked her. She shrugged, her straight as a board brown hair flipped off of her shoulder as she did.

"Well relish is a word!" my mom piped in. "Uhh? Well duh mom! But what does that even have to do with anything?" I told her, laughing at her in my best 'you're strange' voice.

"Well... It sort of sounds like rebelish," my mom defended herself.

"Oh my. I take that back! We'll never make friends with a mom like her!" Ella cried dramatically, joking. "Oh yes... You have such a hard life. Me cooking cookies every five seconds, living in a mansion, having a rich father, oh I just don't know how you live!" Mom said sarcastically. "It's hard... But we deal," I said shrugging, "Oh... And mom... Um your five seconds is up! Where are the cookies?" I asked eagerly. "They're downst-" she started, but Ella and I were already gone.

Later that night I lay in my bed. I looked out my window to see the dark clouds cascading over the never-ending sky. The stars danced, lingering in place, but still shimmying all the same. The pale yellow moon radiated light into the dark abyss. It was beautiful. I then saw. The clouds growing thicker and thicker, until suddenly I heard the steady tip-tap off rain splattering on my window. Some people hated rain. Infact, MOST people did. I however, was different. I loved rain. I loved how it slowly came down from the huge, dark clouds, landing gently on your skin, soaking your hair, body, and clothes. I love how you could look up and see all of the tiny droplets slowing down, whirling towards Earth in slow motion. I loved how the next day the fragrance still lingered on the air. I loved how all of the grass and trees looked greener. What can I say? I was a Washington girl at heart. I sat up from my pallet on the floor. My bed had been taken to the moving truck. I looked outside in the blur of the tiny droplets falling around and then did what I loved to do the most. I sang.

If the rain comes down they run and hide their heads They might as well be the rain comes, if the rain comes When the sun shines, they slip into the shade (When the sun shines down.)And sip their lemonade (when the sun shines down.)When the sun shines, when the sun shines.I then took a deep breath as I knew my favorite part was coming on. I was ready to pour my heart out into the steady beat made by the geniuses know as the Beatles. I heard the rain growing stronger, as if my music was helping it to be more powerful. I then exhaled into the I don't , the world looks fine.I can show you that when it starts to rain,(When the rain comes down)Everythings the same (when the rain comes down)I can show you, I can show I don't , the world looks you hear me, that when it rains and shines,(When it rains and shines)It's just a state of mind?(When it rains and shines.)Can you hear me, can you hear me?If the rain comes they run and hide their rieht edih dna nur yeht semoc niar eht fI (Rain)(Rain) -


	2. Chapter 2

In my dream things were normal. I was in Washington, at Grazings High, playing my favorite sport, volleyball. I dove to the floor and passed the ball over, right in the empty spot of the court. The others teams girls dove for it but didn't make it in time. The buzzer sounded and the game was over. I looked up to see Zach beaming at me. He ran to the court and whirled me around. He leaned in slowly, my heart thumped as quickly as a hummingbirds wings while it was on a sugar high. His soft pink lips were a millimeter away from mine and then, "Maxi! Maxi! Maxi! Maxi! WAKE UP! We're here in Arizona!" I heard Ella screech from the front seat. My green eyes fluttered open. I could barely see anything out of my blurry haze. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them up again. My breath caught in my chest. Whoa. I slowly stepped out of the car to see a huge, three story building, stretching wide. It had an archway of chalky white stone, that contrasted against the red bricks making up the other parts of the house. The perfectly clean windows were framed by the same stones as the archway over the door. There was a beautiful flower bed that stretched over the edge of the house. Around the property was a white picket fence, the gate had two big M's on it. I looked up at the house again to see a huge balcony jutting out from the side of the third story, over the fence, almost touching with another balcony from the mansion next door. I slowly cascaded to the huge gate, taller than me. "WOW!" Ella and I said at the same time. My mom laughed good-naturedly. "Told you!" she teased, flipping her reddish-brown curls. I beamed really big at her. She leaned over to the pillar that was holding up the gate and pushed a button on it. The gate slowly swung open. My mouth dropped.

"Girls, your rooms are already done! The people came early this morning to set all the stuff in there. Go and relax, everything has been taken out of boxes and put up. Check it out! It's about five now, just come down at seven for dinner! Max, yours is on the third story, go down the hall, past the game room and then take a right to another hall and it's the third door on the right!" my mom said with a huge smile as she walked inside. I nodded eagerly. And started taking the stairs, when my mom called from behind me, "Why don't you just take the elevator, dear?" In an excited voice. My mouth dropped again. "We have an elevator!" I squealed. My mom nodded excitedly. She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the wall right where an elevator stood. I was in it before you could say, 'WOW! Arizona isn't completely terrible!' I timidly walked up towards the door that mom said should be my room. I knocked and immediately felt stupid... It was my room after all! I pushed open the door and my mouth fell open wide. It was my dream room! On the far left corner was a huge curtain open that had a circular stage with a step coming down from it. Up on the stage was a keyboard, my two guitars on their stands, and a drum set. From there the floor was level. There two red walls and two black ones. They has posters of all my favorite bands on it. My bed was pushed against one wall with red and black polka dots on the comforter and pillows. The floors were black marble, splatter painted red. On the middle of the floor laid a huge, circular, blood red rug. There was much more to the room too, but instead of exploring, I walked over to the double glass doors with black curtains, tied back on them. I opened them up and felt the cool breeze instantly hit my face. I closed my eyes and smiled. There was patio furniture all over the balcony. I smiled to myself. I knew this was where I was going to do my singing. I looked over to where the railing of my balcony was touching the neighbors. I wondered who lived there. I shrugged to myself and went to get Candy Apple (my red and black electric guitar.)

**Fang's POV **

"No" I said. "Yes!" Katy answered. "No" "Please?" "No"

"Come on!"

"No,"

"Can't you say ANYTHING but no! Come on I know you're dying to go out with me!" Katy giggled. I walked through the gate of my house and to the door. Finally. "Absolutely not." I told her. She grabbed my hand and gave me a flirty smile. I pulled my hand away and reminded myself to disinfect it once I got inside. I turned and gave Katy a nod of my head and closed the door right in her face. Here's the deal. I am not sexist. I don't think boys are better than girls. I have up most respect for them. Yet when girls like Katy, or Brigid act like they do it drives me nuts. Is it really necessary to follow someone home? I have not had a girlfriend since eighth grade. I was a sophomore now. The thing is. I don't ask a girl out unless she is sincere and down to Earth, and unless I REALLY like her. Needless to say, why I have not had a girlfriend in a long time.

By the time I was finished with all this thinking I was already in my room. I tossed down my back pack. And stripped off my shirt from football playoffs. I walked onto my balcony and closed my eyes, enjoying what was left of the warm summer breeze. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl sitting on her balcony right next to my own. She had a guitar in her lap and had her eyes closed. I felt my heart flutter a little bit and let me assure you… that does not happen to me. I'm Fang Ride for crying out loud. This girl was unlike anyone I'd ever seen in Arizona. She had long, dirty blonde curls that fell all the way to her waist. My little sister Nudge always looks through magazines and claims its called 'Mermaid Hair' and that she'd 'Just DIE to have it'. She had glistening, tan skin and had a small smile on her face. I coughed slightly and immediately regretted it. Her eyes flew open. It took almost all I had not to gasp. Her eyes were a stunning, emerald green, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Did you come out here shirtless to impress me or something?" the girl said with a small hint of laughter in her voice. "Wha-what?" I stuttered. Around here I was 'the famous fang'. I was not used to being spoken to like that. She sat in the chair, lazily strumming her guitar waiting for me to reply. I shook my head. And my shaggy black hair flew around. I regained my usual smooth confidence. I gave her a rare lopsided grin. Her face didn't even change. Still calm. Smooth. Beautiful. "Oh. I see how it is. Well judging from the look of surprise on your face you expect me to fall all over myself seeing you like this," she said slowly, eyeing me up and down. I leaned on the railing. "Yes." I replied, honestly. She snorted, "Wow what a big ego." "Never said it's a bad thing you weren't," I said, simply. "Most girls do, and I don't like most girls." I told her, in my deep drawl. I could almost feel the mischievous sparkle in my midnight black eyes.

"Either you're, A). Gay B). Sexist C). Trying to hint you like me," she said with a small smirk.

I didn't reply, but just smirked at her. She started playing her guitar, and I was surprised at how good she was. "Hey… You're pretty good." I told her. She kept playing and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you play anything?" She asked over the soft melody.

"I mostly sing but I can play guitar. My friends and I have a band that's pretty well known in our town."

"That must've been a lot of words for you!" She laughed. I shook my head and laughed.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked her. She laughed an replied,

"You probably wont know it. It's Stand Up by One Direction! And before you make fun of me, no I'm not some crazy fan girl, but I really do like their music."

"I have two sisters. I definitely know that song." I said, laughing. What was with me! I'd laughed more in the past five minutes than I had in a year! At that moment, the girl started strumming her guitar to the song and raised her eyebrows at me to sing a long. She started out singing,

"From the moment I met you, everything changedI knew I had to get you, whatever the pain,I had to take you and make you mine.(take you and make you mine)"I then joined in,

"I would walk through the desertI would walk down the aisleI would swim all the oceans just to see you smileWhatever it takes is fineWhatever it takes is fine"Then together we sang, our voices rising."Oh oh ohh ohSo put your hands upOh oh ohh oh'Cause it's a stand upI won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heartEvery piece of your heart." We both stopped after the chorus, smiling at each other. She stared at me for a second and then said breathlessly, "Wow. You're really good." I winked at her and then turned around, ready to go back inside, but then said called out, "Wait!" I looked over my shoulder and she looked at me curiously. "You never told me your name…"

"Fang.." I told her. She shook her head and replied,

"It fits… I'm Max."

"It fits," I told her with a smirk, and then retreated to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 IMPORTANT NOTICE: I don't usually write things up here but I'm really excited because I got my first review... It was from an anonymous reviewer named 'wings'. Well wings pointed out that my story needed paragraphs... Well the thing is... I though it had paragraphs. I write my fanfics on my iPod touch because unlike my labtop, I can carry it anywhere. On my iPod it has paragraphs but apparantly it doesn't on the computer. I will try my best from now on to put paragraphs! Thank you again Wings!(:

-  
Max's POV As I walked inside, away from the mysterious boy, I felt my heart pumping quickly! Wow! He was HOT! Yet, he wasn't hot like all the other hot guys I knew. This guy had a tough, yet mysterious look about him. He was charming, smooth, cute, and a little cocky. My mind went to him. His ear length, shaggy black hair, olive skin-tone, sharp jawline, tall figure, tough six pack, somewhat buff arms, and those deep black, mysterious eyes, with a mischevious twinkle that you could get lost in. I set candy apple down on the stand and closed the curtains on the window of the balcony so the guy couldn't see me change. I grabbed my long, baggy red pajama pants, with black polka dots on them, and pulled on a black cami. I always wore my PJ's to dinner and when I went down there in the next couple of hours I didn't want mom to think something was up. I pulled back the curtains and tied them back and then I opened the doors and strode out onto the balcony. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the guy's eyes widen a little. I smiled silently to myself. "I always where my PJ's to dinner. I wanted to be ready... Dinners at seven," I explained.

"Oh I see. Well what's your name. I guess we haven't properly met," The guy said, smirking. He hopped over the railings of the two balconies and stood next to me. He gave a little bow of his head. "I... am Fang," he said with a wink.

"What kind of name is Fang?" I teased.

"My brother Iggy came up with it. Because of my sharp humor and comebacks. And well... It might have something to do with me liking black alot and him calling me a vampire. You'll soon learn around here I am called Famous Fang!" he said with a roll of his eyes. He then plopped down into the chair I was sitting in.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" I exclaimed. Fang gave a little smirk and scooted over, I sat down next to him. "AHHHH! We can't both fit in this chair!" I exclaimed. Then fang grabbed my hand. It was warm and sweet. His rough hand felt perfect in my small delicate one. He pulled my hand until I sat on his lap. I started to protest but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Dont I get to know your name?" Fang said over my protests. I sighed.

"My name is Maximum Martinez. Everyone calls me Max, but my family calls me Maxi. It's spelled M-A-X-I because obviously there is no E after that in Maximum," I told him with a small smile.

"Wanna play questions?" Fang asked me with a grin. I looked at him, with my piercing him with my emerald eyes. I bit on my lips.

"After I've know you longer," I said simply. Then I stood up. I immidiately missed his warmth, but didn't want to sit back down and look like an idiot. I started walking towards the door but Fang grabbed my hand.

"Fine... Then will you come to my house tomorrow at seven p.m. For a movie night. My brother Iggy will be there. And so will my six year old sister Angel. Our friends Gazzy, and his adopted sister, Nudge are coming too. Do you have any siblings?" Fang asked, rubbing his thumb in circles on my hand, without noticing.

"I have a younger sister, Ella. She's a year younger than me... Fifteen," I told him.

"That's Iggy's age. See... We all watch little kid movies for gazzy and Angel until around nine thirty when it's their bed time, and then Nudge, Iggy and I, and now, you and Ella stay up and watch horror movies. We all sleep on the movie theatre floor," Fang explained.

"Theatre?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Fang gave a cocky smirk.

"I guess it's not really a theatre... The screens as big as one... But it's pretty much just an empty, carpeted room, except for the TV and snack bar," Fang said with a shrug. I gave him a small smile.

"You had me at snack bar," I said with a wink. Then a thought hit me. "Wait... Don't you have school tomorrow? I mean I don't start till Wednesday, but what about you?" I asked. Fang gave a small chuckle that settled on the breeze and floated to my ears. I decided I really liked his laugh.

"Hun, first off tomorrow is Saturday... And second off... Today was the firstday of school... And third off... Iggy, Nudge (she's fifteen), and I are all suspended until Wednesday... Ya we set off a bomb," Fang said, laughing. My eyes widened. I took away my hand and started backing up. Fang laughed and grabbed my hand. "Calm down. It was just a stinkbomb in the teachers lounge," Fang told me, smiling In amusment. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Genius," I muttered. Fang gave me a small smile. I turned to leave when I heard Fang call to me,

"Come in your PJ's!" I closed my eyes and smiled. I took a deep breath and then turned around. I slowly opened my eyes for one last good-bye, but Fang was already gone. I went and fell down on my bed with a happy sigh. Wow. To think that I was so upset about leaving Washington. I guess I still was, but I had a good feeling about this town. I had NEVER met someone like Fang. He was just... Amazing. Ella then popped into my room.

"We're eating dinner early," she told me. I nodded, still smiling. "Who is he?" Ella instantly asked. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. I could deny it... But really... there was no point with Ella. I told her all about Fang. Then I told her about the movie thing tomorrow. She gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. We HAVE to go! They seem amazing! And this Iggy dude sounds hot... Plus, the Nudge girl... She could be my BASBFF!" I looked at Ella in confusion. "My Boyfriends adopted sister best friend forever!" she exclaimed! I laughed.

"Okay! We'll go! Let's eat dinner first though... I'm starved!" I said, with a smile.

Okay this is awesome! I already have four reviews! I am sosososo happy!(: thank you so much to everyone who has R&R! Kayy... Well here's the deal... One of my lovely reviews(: pointed out I should write down the names of the songs! It completley slipped my mind so thank you for reminding me! The song in the first chapter is call "Rain, by the Beatles" and the song in chapter 2 is called "Neon Moon by Brooks&Dunn!" oh and I know at the top it said I had my first review and down here it says I have four... Well that's because I wrote the chapter and saw my first review when I started(around 10p.m.) and when I wrote the authors note...(now at 5:11a.m.) I had three more of them! Haha yes ma'am/sir, I pulled a fanfic all nighter!(; I hope you like this chapter too! Chapter four should be up shortly!(:(: thank again! You have all my love... R&R!  
~Missy Lauren(:3~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-  
Max's POV

You know what sucks? Neat freak maids. Yaaaa... I guess it was maids jobs to be neat freaks, but I liked my room messy in my own way so that I could find things. Dad had taken the time to buy Ella and I a new wardrobe, but it was all wrong... I mean yes, all of it was actually my style, but they were all organized. There was a space for pajamas, there was a space for shorts, tank tops, short sleeved, long sleeved, dressy, casual, gosh! It was driving me insane. Our house was beautiful, but... Not very homey... Yet. No house can be warm and welcoming with everything being so fancy and clean all the time. I'm sure mom was working on it... She loved her house clean... But also warm and cozy! I guess I got that from her... Oh but anyways, back to what I was saying about the wardrobe thing... It wasn't exactly that it was not very normal for everything to be so... Perfect, it was that my darling sister Ella could strut into my room and find anything quickly for me to where. Ella was in my room now, sitting on my bed, trying (unsuccessfuly might I add) to get me to wear purple PJ's over to Fangs. "Pleeeaaasssseee" Ella coaxed.

"No Ella. I am NOT wearing purple. That is by far the most revolting pair of pajamas I have EVER seen in my entire life! Anything but purple-" I was going to continue my rant, but suddenly a flash of pink and green caught my eye. I pulled it out to see this: a pair of baggy, hot pink pajama pants, and a green cami. The green spaghetti strap had hot pink stars all over it that matched the pants. "This is cool, I guess. Pink looks good on me... And green matches my eyes!" I saw Ella smirk a little.

"Thats cute... In your own way... Hey... Put on some mascara and then spray no fizz curl hold in your hair while I change, then we can go over!" Ella said, as she pulled her shirt over her head, starting to change into her PJ's she had brought into my room. I wiped the mascara wand across my lashes. When I suddenly for the first time smelled mascara. The smell drifted to my nose and I gagged.

"EEEWWW! What is mascara made of!" I screetched. "Oh my gosh sniff this!" I told her. She hesitantly leaned in and smelled the mascara. She recoiled quickly.

"OH GROSS! That is disgusting! We need to check out the Internet. I'll boot up the labtop, you go turn on the straightener," Ella said, sitting down at the computer chair. I shook my head.

"Ells... You're hair is already board straight! Why do you need to straighten it!" I asked her.

"Because it makes it less frizzyish..." Ella said defensivly I shook my head at her. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the straightener, and when I got back Ella was already typing in 'what is mascara made of?' on the google search engine. She clicked on a link and it immidiatley took us to a page with a girl with extremley over long eyelashes as the profile picture. The article read:

MASCARA: BY PRODUCTS?  
It is proven that mascara is, infact, made of diffrent oils and such, depending onthe colors. However... Most mascara's main ingridient is: Bat Dung.

I stopped reading there. I slowly looked over at Ella and we both screamed, running into the bathroom, and throwing water onto our face. We rubbed and scrubbed and squealed, like a person about to be mauled by a bear. Suddenly I herd a knock on the balcony door. Ella and I burst through the door. Fang looked alarm... He stared at us with a extremely confused expression. Then he said in a strange voice,

"Have yo-you been... CRYING!" he asked incrediously. We both turned I to each other.

"No, we've been splashing water on our face," I told him cooly. He quirked an eyebrow.  
"I'm confused... Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" he asked, his eyebrows quirking together in a way that made him look incredibly hot.

"No, Fang, we were SERIOUSLY splashing water on our face," I told him.

"Ummm... That explains alot..." he said rolling his eyes.

"Whos doing the sarcasm now!" I challenged at him, my eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, Miss Martinez... Now why were you splashing water all over your face?" he asked smirked, acting all formal. I rolled my eyes at his corniness.

"Because we had bat crap on our eye lashes!" I said, in a 'duh' voice. He dropped down to his knees and threw his ands in the air.

"Will the sarcasm never-end!" he cried, in his best 'i am a drama queen in peril' voice.

"Ummm no we really did have bat dung on our eyelashes," Ella said, a waver of disgust still in her voice. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Fang expression. "The main ingridient in most mascaras is bat crap," Ella told him in a wimper. Fang look at us, with no emotion on his face... And then... He burst into laughter. In between gasps he said,

"I..(gasp). Am...(gasp) So...(gasp) Glad...(gasp) I...(gasp) Am...(gasp) Not...(gasp) A...(gasp) Girl!" I hit him on the arm as hard as I could (okay so maybe not as hard a I could because the I might of broken his arm{;!) fang grabbed his arm and glared at me. He just rolled his eyes and walked towards his house, calling over his shoulder, "be at my balcony door in five!" Ella and I ran inside, while I sprayed my hair down with no frizz curl holding spray, Ella was quickly running a straightener through her hair, even though it was doing nothing, because her hair was already so straight! She grabbed her sidebangs and held them straight up. She sprayed the back of them with hair spray and then pushed them into a mini poof, and secured them with bobby pins. While she finished with her poof I ran from the bathroom and into my room. I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. My waist length dirty blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, so that it reached my mid-back. My sidebangs kept falling over my emerald eyes, so I ran into the bathroom and fixed them the same way Ella did hers. We continued to scurry around that same way until we had thrity second to get to fangs. So we bolted out of the glass, balcony door, hair, and clothes in perfect condition and eyelashes, bat crap free! I hopped over the railing easily, my pony tail swishing behind me. Ella was following right behind. I smiled as we got to the glass doors. Fang. As soon as I thought of his name he slowly opened the door. I only had one thought in my head and that was: wow. Fang looked even hotter than the last time I saw him... But not the first time... He was shirtless there. Anyways... Now he was decked out in black basketball shorts . He had on a soft gray muscle shirt that showed off his abbs. I bit on my tongue so I wouldn't ask him to propsose to me or something. He leaned against the doorway, and folded his arms across his chest. Ella took this as a 'Come on in.' she walked past Fang and a guy with spiked, strawberry blonde hair, and icy blue eyes greeted her. They walked out of Fangs room, talking. "Hey," he said, face emotionless.

"Hey," I said back.

"How may I help you?" he asked. I quirked an eyebrow at him. Two could play at that game!

"Oh I guess I'll just leave," I said airily. Fang firmly grasped my hand, he pulled me so I was looking directly into his eyes, emerald, to midnight.

"Don't leave," he said, his eyes still piercing me. I gulped.

"Okay," I squeaked, smooooth, Max, real smooth! Fang smirked.

"You like me don't you Max?" Fang asked. My mouth dropped.

"OF COURSE NOT! I-I... What wou-would make you think that! Wait... Sctratch that question... But no I don't like you!" I said, stumbling over the words.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me Max," Fang said simply, with a small smile, then he turned on his heels and sauntered into the house. I stood there in shock, and then had no choice but to follow.

Fang's POV I fell back into the soft carpet and layed still for a minute. Angel then ran into the room quickly, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Gazzy took Celeste!" She screamed, red in the face.

"Did not!" Gazzy said, his face scrunched up angrily.

"Did too."

"Did not"  
"Did too"

"DID NOT!"

"Fine! Then what's that lump in your shirt!" Angel challenged.

"Uuuhhh..." Gazzy mummered. I pulled Angel into my lap and smoothed her blonde hair.

"Hey Gazzy, dude, give her back her teddy bear, and you can pick the movie first," I told him. He puffed his chest out a little like a rooster when I called him dude. All the little kids really looked up at us. Angel took Celeste from Gazzy and cutched onto him. She snuggled into my chest and I put my arms around her.

"Wow, the prince of darkness has a sensitive side," I heard a musical voice sing from behind me. I leaned my head back to see Max standing there. Angel looked over to where Max was standing, and her Carribean blue eyes widened.

"Is she your girlfriend, Fang!" Angel gasped.

"Not yet," I answered smirking slightly, my heart thumping a little bit.

"Yet! Oo-la-la!" Angel said, giggling. Max shook her head, her blonde waves bobbing. She sat down beside me and looked at Angel.

"Im not goig to go out with your brother," she said, smiling. I felt my heart sink a little, but, oh well. Max was GOING to fall in love with me one way or another! Angel put a hand gentley on Max's arm.

"I completley understand, who would want to go out with him!" Angel said, then she giggled. I gave her a look. "Just kidding," she added quickly. Max laughed. I decided I liked her laugh. It was beautiful, musical, settling on the small breeze from the vents, filling my ears, leaving my heart beating softly.

"What are we watching?" Max asked, smiling.

"The Lion King!" Gazzy announced. I looked at Max out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling, with her pearly white teeth, she looked truley happy... Well good! Gazzy handed me the DVD I stood up, adjusting Angel on my hip. I pushed the button and put the DVD in. I was about to push the button when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Angel looked at me shyly.

"May I push the button?" Angel asked. I smiled to myself, my heart soaring. I absolutely loved my sister. I didn't love many things a whole whole whole bunch... But my sister, I would die for her in a second. She was so innocent and sweet, joking, and just... Amazing. I bent down and she pushed the close/eject button. I carried her back and sat down in our spot. Gazzy ran really fast to the lights and turned them off. We all sat in a line. It was Me, Gazzy, Angel, Max, Ella, Iggy and then Nudge.. It look funny, with me, being sixteen, then gazzy being eight, angel six, max sixteen, ella, iggy, and nudge, fifteen. It was a seriously jacked up line, but still one, all the same. The entire theatre boomed to life as the screen brightened into colored pictures. Half way through the movies my eyes got droopy and I lightly feel asleep. Black rushed behind my eyelids, soon, overrun with one, beautiful picture... Max.

A small, delicate hand shook me lightly. My eyes popped open. I immidiatly kicked the body out of protective instinct. Suddenly, my blurry haze of vision cleared and I saw an extremly angry looking Max. She was holding Angel, who had fallen asleep in Max's lap somehow, yet she still managed to kick me back in the stomach pretty hard. Max's angry look immidatley was overtaken with one of self-satisfication.

"What do I do with Angel?" Max whispered. I smirked. I stood up, and yawned. I stretched a little and then walked over to where Max was sitting. I put my arms under Angel and picked her up, I motioned Max to follow me.

"Get Gazzy," I whispered back. Max took Gazzy's hand and Gazzy followed, half-asleep. The whole way to Angel's room I still felt the pleasent tingle, where mine and Max's skin had met when I had taken my sister.

When we walked back into the theatre together we found Iggy sprawled out all over the floor, Ella sprawled out all over Iggy, and Nudge... Well she was sprawled all over both of them. We laughed quietly. "Blllaaccckkkmmmaaaiiillll," Max said lightly under her breath. I smirked and ran out of the room with a quick,

"Be right back!" I came back a few minutes later with a camera. Max smiled and walked over to Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. She slowly, and easily moved Nudge. Then she dragged Iggy back and propped him lightly into a sitting position. She sat Ella next to him and layed Ella's head on his shoulder. I snapped a couple pictures. Then I watched Max put Nudges thumb in her mouth. I snapped a few more pictures of that and then slowly look Max again. "You do realize we have started a prank war. I said, flipping through the pictures," Max smiled slightly,

"They're on!" she muttered.

Don't shoot! I'm sooooo sorry for ending this chapter there but I just really wanted to finish this chapter quick... I will still be doing the horror movies, promise! I will definitaly pick up where I left off! Sorry thanks again! R&R! Oh and I wan to shout out to my best friend in the entire world, Abby. She really encourages me to write more than anyone I've ever met! She's reads all my stroy and was the one who inspired me to finish this chapter today even with pretty bad writers block! I love you to deaths Abbs!(:  
~Missy Lauren(:3~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Fang's POV

I looked at Max with a small smile. "Shall we wake them up?" I asked Max. She nodded.

"We shall," Max said, grinning evilly.

"GET UP!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

Ella bolted up and screamed, "Here, I'm present!,"

At the same time Nudge yelled, "I'm up!" Iggy just layed there in a lump, muttering something about Spanish chickens in tutus. (Hmmm... You might want to spell check this because I have no idea what you're talking about)

"Ooohhh I'm soooooo lonely," Ella muttered sadly. Iggy stood up quickly...

"I'll save you from your deep dark horrible empty life without me!" Iggy declared, in his superman voice. Nudge flipped her sleek black hair over her shoulder.

"And Super Iggy saves the damsel in distress again!" Nudge said in a fake reporter voice. Her sapphire eyes were swarming with laughter. We all laughed.

"Ooooooo Iggy's in lloovvee!" I cooed, in a fake girl voice.

"With Selena, the Spanish chicken in a tutu!" Max gasped.

"He**'s** totally been leading you on girl! Mm-hm." I told Ella, still using my girl voice. Everything was silent for a minute.

"Soooo, Iggy... You and Selena... You don't have any children do you?" Ella asked in fake sadness. This sent the group into a whole other wave of laughter.

"Yes actually, we do. Her name is Carrie Underwood!" Iggy exclaimed. Ella burst into fake tears.

"But I divorced Selena for you dear!" Iggy exclaimed, he dropped onto one knee. "Will you marry me!" Iggy cried dramatically.

"Leaving a poor mother chicken, with your daughter. The famous singer, with only a single mother to help her through her life! I hope you're paying child support!" Max screamed in disgust. Iggy made a false look of worry cross his face.

"I can't... I spent all my money on Ella's ring..." Iggy said sadly.

"Okay if you are all done with y'alls weirdness, let's watch the movie!" Nudge said. "We're going to watch a classic**.**" I went into a closet and brought out blankets. I threw Nudge her favorite dark blue one, then I threw Iggy the hot pink one I always give him, so he'll get annoyed. I then threw Ella a dark purple, Max a fuzzy red , and layed my, (of course) black one down. I then walked back to the closet and grabbed pillows**.** I threw every person one and then layed down on my own space... That happened to be really close to Max. (cough cough, wink wink, nudge nudge, whatever else there is for you clueless people.) Max leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"I like your family and friends... A lot," she said.

"My friends are my family too," I whispered back with a small smile. Ella, Nudge, and Angel were my sisters... Gazzy and Iggy were my brothers, and Max... Okay it would be EXTREMLEY creeperish for me to say wife, so I'll say girlfriend... Can't girlfriends be a part of the family?

The movie soon started, I wasn't really watching... I was watching something much more entertaining... Max. I loved how her forest green eyes brightened every time something somewhat sweet happened, and how her eyebrows crinkled in disgust when someone's head was sawed off. Everything she did was so cute. Suddenly something hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't had a girlfriend since the eighth grade.

Ella got up to get some popcorn and as I watch Max and suddenly I felt a lot like Edward watching Bella when she was sleeping... Creeeepppyyy. I quickly looked away. I heard the music getting faster and deeper and realized a big part was coming. Everyone was sitting up instead of laying down now. As Ella walked back with the big tub of popcorn, her eyes were still fixed on the screen, unblinking, as she stuffed food in her mouth. Then Ella **sat** right next to Iggy and a huge guy popped out in the middle of the screen and stabbed the woman in the heart.

The sudden man scared everyone. Nudge dove under her cover, Ella threw the popcorn in the air and it flew down everywhere**. **Max clutched onto my arm really tight. We all screamed at the top of our lungs, being complete spazzes. We repeated things like this multiple more times until finally, the movie ended. We all sat there, eyes wide, jaws dropped, and hearts thumping. Whoa! I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. A few seconds later, Nudge had turned on the lights. We sat there in silence for a little bit.

"Well, Ella**,** I think you left claw marks on my arm!" Iggy exclaimed.

"I know! I think my arm is bleeding," I said, fake glaring at Max. She snorted.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Fang!" Max laughed.

"Umm king, thank you very much!" I told her, sticking my nose in the air.

"Yup! Fang is queen of dramaland!" Iggy said, eating popcorn out of his hair from Ella.

"I bet it's a poor land**;** Fang would be a horrible queen! The place would be a dump and only poor, illegal immigrants live there!" Nudge said, sighing sadly.

"Yes... I bet Selena lives there, because Iggy refuses to pay child support!" Max said bitterly. We all burst into laughter.

"I'm never going to live that joke down," Iggy groaned.

"Okay guys... Time to choose**. **Another movie, or a game?" I asked. "Let's let Max and Ella choose," I said. Max and Ella did the 'communicate by just a look because we are sisters' thing.

"Lets play never have I ever with Dr. Pepper!" Ella and Max exclaimed at the same time.

"I have no clue what that is," I piped in. Iggy and Nudge nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so a person starts, and they say, 'Never have I ever...' and then they say something they haven't ever done. If someone in the circle has done whatever the person said they have never done, they take big drink of Dr. Pepper. For example. If I started and said, 'Never have I ever, eaten sushi.' well if anyone has eaten sushi then they take a drink**.**"

"YES!" Iggy screamed.

**A**t the same time I yelled, "NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

Max's POV

I tilted my head slightly. Iggy grinned and rubber his hands together.

"Story time!" he said evilly. "Okay, so when Fang was little, he had his first Dr. Pepper. He really liked it, but naturally, his mom wouldn't give him another one. Then when we woke up the next day, hismom went to go get a Dr. Pepper, but none were in the fridge. She was extremely confused, because she had bought two 24 packs the day before. The she found Fang bouncing off the walls... Literally. Then... He got in trouble... More so because he kicked a big hole in the wall with one of his spasms. But annnyyywwaayyyss, Fang drank all that Dr. Pepper and it jacked up something in his stomach, to where he drinks more than a cup of DP, he is so hyper he forgets his name," Iggy said, finishing his story.

My jaw dropped**. **"Oh we are sooooo playing this!" I said, laughing.

Iggy grinned. "I approve of your girlfriend, Fang!" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes. Iggy got up to go get the two liters of DP, and some cups.

"Just wait till you see the pictures," Fang said under his breath, responding to Iggy. I shot him a look. He better not blow this. Iggy walked to the snack bar and Fang dropped his head in his hands.

"This should be good!" Ella said, tilting her head to the side slightly. We all grinned in a agreement. Everyone started getting in a circle, shifting around on the soft, white carpet. The order ended up being, me, Fang, Ella, **a**n empty spot for Iggy, and then Nudge. By the time we were all situated, Iggy was coming back with cups stacked on top of each other, and the other had a liter of Dr. Pepper in it. Fang groaned again. Iggy plopped down in his space next to Ella, passing out cups along the way. He handed Ella the liter and she filled her cup to the brim. The liter of Dr. Pepper was passed around until everyone had their cup filled. I saw Fang look at his cup warily. His face paled a little bit and he looked sort of sick. I took a little pity on him...

"Fang, you start!" I said. He breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes were well shielded, so I couldn't see what emotion hid behind them, but I could sort of guess that he was thinking 'I'm screwed.'

He pondered it for a moment and then said, "Never have I ever eaten raw noodles," I smiled in spite of myself. I took a big drink. Then Iggy and Ella swallowed some too.

"Oh! Forgot to tell you... The biggest rule is, you can't explain why you have done things that you have in this game," I told everyone, knowing Iggy was about to explain. Everyone groaned and I laughed at them. Fang looked at me pointedly with his midnight eyes, indicating that it was my turn to go. I thought for a minute. "Never have I ever vandalized something," I said. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge all groaned at the same time and took drinks. Fang recoiled after he drank his, looking as if he was going to barf. Then he stopped, and started to bounce a little.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Everyone calm down! It's your turn Nudge!" Fang said really fast. Everyone burst out laughing and he glared angrily. "Everyone needs to seriously shut up because you're the reason I'm like this in the first place and it's not funny nudge go!" He said hopping up and down again.

"Never have I ever eaten a bug," Nudge said. This time Fang, Iggy, and I took a drink. This time though, Fang took a huge drink... The addiction had started. His eyes got big and he laughed like a maniac.

"Oh my Harry Potter, that's gooooooood!" he cried. He chugged the rest of the drink down. He put the empty cup on his head and screamed, "LOOK I'M A CAT!" Which of course made no sense. Then he hopped around like a rabbit, squealing, "I'm a cat! Oink oink! I'm a cat oink oink!" Nudge looked slightly at the floor, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing so hard. I saw her eyes advert to the camera Fang and I had used. She locked eyes with me and smiled evily. She held the camera up and started a video of Fang. After he finished jumping around he ran to the middle of all or blankets and pillows. He stuffed a pillow under his shirt where his stomach was and strutted up to Iggy, Nudge following him with the camera. "Iggy, look, this is our child!" Fang screamed. We all burst out laughing at them. Iggy's eyes widened.

"Wha-what!" he said in shock.

"Yes! Her name is Edward Cullen! She is a werewolf!" Fang screamed. He then got a thoughtful look on his face, and then added a howl. We burst into a new wave of laughter. Iggy got red in the face.

"No child of mine is going to be named Edward Cullen! Especially if it is a girl!" Iggy said angrily. Then he realized what he said and his face reddened more from embarrassment. By this time we were all on the ground, rolling around in laughter. Fang rubbed his stomach easily, his knee was popped to the side, with his hip, his other leg was straight. His eyes were rolled to the top of his eye lids, and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Weeeell thaaat's what it saysssss on the biiirth certificaaaate" Fang said, dragging out his words, talking in a gay voice.

"Its not even born yet! How can it have a freaking birth certificate!" Iggy screamed. At that moment the pillow accidentally fell out of Fangs shirt. We all roared, screeching with laughter. I don't think we could laugh much harder, but then of course Fang screamed

"Oh! All the famous ones are dropped on their heads!" and I was proved wrong. Then Iggy screamed,

"It was an accident that, that thing came out!" then he turned and glared at us. "I did NOT mean it like that!" he roared, before we could burst into laughter again. He turned around at Fang, who was not even there, but at the snack bar, chugging down a liter of Dr. Pepper. Oh crap. We ran over to him. I ran and grabbed the liter from him. His eyes widened from shock. He then grabbed for it, but I ran to the butter dispenser. I accidentally fell sat on the button while I was leaning away from Fang and butter squirted all over Him. He then jumped on top of me, covering me with butter too. I leaned back a little further as he made a grasp for the Dr. Pepper, but I was already at the edge of the snack counter and I tumbled off, to the floor. Fang hopped off the counter and ran towards me. I jumped up and ran away. I stopped in the middle of the pillows and blankets. Fang grabbed a pillow and his arm muscles rippled. You could tell he was pulling it. Suddenly, the pillow ripped in half. He threw it in the air, and feathers flew everywhere. Sadly, we were covered in butter and the feathers stuck all over us.

"Give me the Mr. Pepper," Fang screamed. I glared at him angrily. I stomped over to the snack bar, and grabbed an empty popcorn bucket. I poured all of the Dr. Pepper into the bucket and then I walked to the butter, and squirted a lot in it. I grabbed a packet of skittles and poured them all in with the rest if the junk. I grabbed handfuls of popcorn and put them in too. Then I shook a lot of salt into it. It slammed it onto the table.

"Want the Dr. Pepper Fang?" I asked sweetly. He nodded excitedly and grabbed the bucket. He took a swig and his face immediately twisted into an expression of disgust. Iggy's eyes widened,

"Sick!" he said.

"It's YOU'RE fault!" I told him. He recoiled. Then we started screaming at each other. Ella stood on the snack bar counter. Fangs face turned a green color. He grabbed a popcorn bucket door quickly. Uh-oh!

Third Persons POV

The door swung open by Ali, Fangs mom. She stood there for a second, absolutely stunned at the sight in front of her. The girl Max that had come in earlier was covered in butter, with feathers stuck to her, and her and Iggy were screaming at each other. "She's got nerve!" Ali thought. Ella was standing on the top of the snack counter, screaming for everyone to calm down. Fang looked just like Max and was puking into a popcorn bucket, while Nudge excitedly got everything on camera. Suddenly, everyone noticed Ali and froze. Ali blinked for a second, and then said, "I don't even want to know," and then walked towards the kitchen to take some Tylenol PM.

**I'm sorry sorry sorry! Bad ending, I know! I just thought I should probably end it there!:/ haha this chapter was a longer one and I'm excited, the bad part about it is that it takes me longer to write/post, though! I'll let you pick, review and tell me if you would,**

**A). Have me write short chapters and be able to post faster?**

**Or**

**B). Write longer chapters and updates take longer?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Fang's POV

I layed back on my bed, my eyes closed. I sighed, and just breathed. What. A. Night. I thought, as my mind drifted back to yesterday. On my nightstand table I heard a faint, buuuuzzzzzz. I ignored it, enjoying my peace. Bbbbuuuuuuzzzzzz. I clenched my fists. "Ignore it fang," I thought to myself. I took another breath. Finally. It stopped. Bbbbbuuuuuzzzzzz. "AGH!" I screamed in frustration. I sat up and looked at my nightstand. My iPhone's screen was lit up and it read, 'Text Message from Creeper.' I groaned. I picked up my phone and clicked view. The first text message read,  
"Hey Fangy!(;" I rolled my eyes. The second one said, "U awake? (;" I clicked on the last one and it said, "hhheeelllllllooooo?(;" I glared at the screen of my phone. I started a new message, and typed in,

"Brigid, lay off the winky faces. Could you get anymore obvious? I get your drift. Oh, and whatever you're about to ask, the answer is, NO!" I hit the SEND button angrily. I layed back down in bed and closed my eyes. Finally, my peace was back. Bbbbuuuuzzzzz. I screamed, frustrated. Anyone who had a life, could absolutely NOT text that fast. I grabbed my phone and clicked view. It said,

"Well... Sorry Fangy, I was just being polite! Anyways... Wanna come to the park?"

"NO! And don't call me that!" I sent. I set my phone down on my bed side table and rubbed my eyes. I obviously wasn't going to be able to go to sleep! Bbbbbuuuuuzzzzzzz. I didn't even bother to read the text. Angel then came skipping into the room. She had on a white skirt, and a teal tank, that had words on it that said, 'Absolutely Angelic", in white, with a glowing halo on top of them. Her blonde curls were in perfect condition, and her blue eyes were bright, filled with life, and happiness. I shook my head at her. She beamed and crawled into my bed with me. "You. Are such a morning person!" I exclaimed. I then started tickling her, aggresively. She squealed, and kicked, laughing the whole time.

"Fang! Fang! Quit it! That !" she giggled. I took mercy on her, and quit, placing her on my lap. She grinned, "Oh, and Fang, it's almost noon... So... Um I'm not truley a morning person!" Angel said, teasing me. I laughed, she was too cute. "Fang, will you pretty please, with sugar, and a cherry, and hot fudge, and nuts, and a banana, and whip cream, and lots of love on top, take me to the park?" she pleaded. I bit on my lip... What if Brigid was there? "There'll be ice cream," she sang. I hesitated again. She gave me the puppy dog look, and it took all I had in me not to give in right there. Her golden curls cascaded around her face, her blue eyes, were big, pleading, bright, her red lip was jutting out, her eyebrows were creased together, and her hands were intertwined. "And Max can even come!"

"DEAL!" I said immidiately. Angel squealed with happiness and jumped up, wrapping her little arms around my neck. She squeezed tight and skipped out of my room. I sighed. Six year olds were SO manipulative!

Max's POV I yawned and sat up. What. A. Night. From beside my bed I heard a Bbbbbuuuuzzzzzzzzz. I picked up my iPhone, it said, "New Message from The DP Addict:-P" I chuckled slightly to myself. I opened the message and it said,

"Iiiiii seeeeee yyyyoooouuuuu!" I burst into laughter at his attempt to be a creeper. I looked out of my balcony doors from my bed, where I saw him in only his pajama pants, sitting on his bed. He waved estatically. I smiled and waved back. Then I went back to my phone. My phone buzzed again in my hand. I opened my message from Fang. It read,

"Balcony?" I smiled and typed back,

"Sure thing!(:" I stretched in my black cami, and red boxer shorts with the black hearts on them. They were my favorite pair of PJ's. I rolled in my bed, to stand up, but as I got off, my feet were tangled in the covers and I made a beautiful face plant right on my red rug. I heard Fang loud laughter coming from outside. I squirmed out of my covers and, then I figured out I was seriously stuck. I kicked an groaned and screamed, twisting around in the sheets and comforter. I kicked my bed a whole bunch of times and my phone finally fell off, and onto me. I lifted my phone with my hands, that were under the covers, and typed Fang a text with my tongue.

"Help!" it said. My phone buzzed and I opened it with my tongue.

"Nope." My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered. I sent him a death glare, out the door to where he was sitting where our balcony rails meet. He immidiatley cowered under my glare and ran inside my room to untangle me. He pushed open the door and untangled myself. He stood there for a minute, while I just layed on my comforter on the floor, my hair spread everywhere. He just stood there, stooping over me, boring holes into my skin with his obsidean eyes. And then...

...

He burst into laughter. Soon enough I joined in and we were rolling around on the floor, with tears streaming out our eyes. "We should change your name to Grace!" Fang joked. We continued rolling around until our rolling spasms ended up with our heads colliding together, quite hard.

"Ouch!" we screamed, our hands flying up to our forheads. I rubbed my temple and then mumbled,

"Why did you want me to go onto the balcony in the first place?"

"Oh ya! I forgot! Ange wanted you to come to the park with her and I!" he said, shrugging. I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Please?" he added.

"Okay, fine, fine, stopped begging!" I cried. He snorted, saying, 'as if.' "I can dream of you being petty enough to beg can't I?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been dreaming about me?" Fang asked smugly. I gave him a lopsided grin.

"I call them nightmares, not dreams, but whatever floats your boat, Edward," I said smirking. He groaned.

"Ummmm... I'm guessing that had something to do with... The incident... But considering the fact I don't remember anything from last night... I wouldn't know!" He said, talking mostly to himself. For some reason Fang had an inability to say stuff about getting drunk on Dr. Pepper, so he called it 'the incident,'

"Ya... It had something to do with last night... Except yours and Iggys child is named Edward, not you. Oh, Fang, what's this obbsession with vampires of yours? 1. Fang! 2. Edward! 3. Love Black 4. All silent... What's up with this? Are you going to start watching me sleep or something now?" I asked him. He gulped and chuckled uneasily. Oookkaaayyy? "Anyways, let's go to the park now!" I said hopping up, and walking out of the balcony door.

"Now? But you're in your PJ's!" he exclaimed. I shrugged.

"So? You are too! Yikes, except, you might want to put on a shirt of the entire female population of Avondale Park might start drooling," I said, looking him up and down, my heart fluttering. He smirked cockily,

"You're just jealous!" he said. I scowled at him, "Bi Polar," he muttered. I ignored him.

"Whatever, being jealous is soooo much better than being vampire," I told him.

"So you admit to being jealous?" he asked suspiciously.

"No I was just stating the facts," I told him simply.

"Whatever, Missy Jealous," he said.

"Whatever, Missy Vampire," I said. He glared at me.

"Jealous"

"Vampire"

"Jealous"

"Vampire"

"Jealous"

"Vampire"

"Jealous"

"Vampire,"

"Jealous Vampire!"

"Vampire Jealous!"

"Whatever, let's go get Ange!" Fang said.

"I wiiiinnnn!" I sang, in a whisper. Fang looked at me over his shoulder as we entered his room. He flipped his soft black hair out of his eyes. His lips quirked into a barely there smile, and he raised his eyebrows. At that moment angel ran into the room.

"I'm READY!" she screamed, jumping into my arms. She crinckled her nose at Fang. "But Fangy, you might want to put on a shirt," She added. Fang smiled and kissed her cheek. He pulled a shirt over his head. It was black with a silver football on the front. It said, 'Varsity Football 2010' in bubble letters at the top. Then at the bottom it said, 'The Black Pantherns" he turned to walk out of the door and insaw that the back of his shirt had the names, numbers, and positions. Only one name caught my eye, 'Nick Ride-Quarter Back-7' Fang? Football star? Shocker there. (for all you stupid people out there, that was sarcasm!:-P[: ) I followed them out of the room, thinking. Maybe I might just give Fang a suprise on the football feild.

Sorry! Abby rushed me!(; jk... But we're just going to blame it on her! I will have the park scene up in the next chappie! Oh... And you all did awesome with the reviewing!(:(: keep it up! The more reviews I get, truley the faster I write! LOL lots of love,  
~Missy Lauren(:3~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Authors note.

Okay guys, I posted this authors note because I am not very happy with some of you... The reason I am so upset is because my last chapter, that I tried to do really fast for you guys barely got ANY reviews! I was so excited when I finished it and now I am sort of, sad:'( I have the next chapter ready to post, and it is GOOD! One of my favorites, but I'm not posting it until I get some more reviews!

On a not as sad note, I am going to start writing stuff, instead of just Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, etc. I'm going to do stuff like, chapter 1: before the move and stuff from now on! I will write the main event of the story and put it as the chapter title!

Kayy, well I know this authors note is probably the most petty, weirdest, shortest, and most random, one you have ever read but I just had to put it up because I had been bothering me and I couldn't write chapter 9 at ALL because I couldn't get it off my mind. I know you always hear fanfic authors say this, but reviews TRUELY is what helps them to write! I need that from you all! Thanks alot!:-D

~Missy Lauren(:3~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Max's POV When we walked to the park, I looked around. There was a small pond, tons of grass, a playground, and people eating on blankets. I smiled as Angel gasped and ran straight to the playground. I felt something warm in my hand and I smiled. I looked down to see Fangs hand. My heart started thumping quickly. We walked in a comfortable silence to a tree under the lake. Then, a whole bunch of guys came up, being loud, and rowdy. They chorused hellos to Fang. I bit on my lip. Who were they? Did Fang hang out with idiots like these?

Fangs POV

I inwardly groaned as Derick, Kay-C, and Hunter came and sat down in the tree next to where Max and I were. I shot a glance at Max as everyone said hello to me. She was looking at them, seeming to be deep in thought. Suddely, Derick saw Max and wholf-whistled. "Who is this Fang?" he said eyeing her up and down. I shot him a death glare at the same time my heart set on fire. He zoned in on our hands and he realized he had just upset 'Famous Fang.'

"I can introduce myself. You don't have to refer to Fang like I don't have a mind of my own. I'm Max," she said. Derick started to tell her his name, but Max interrupted. "Save your breath, I seriously could care less about your name," she said, then she turned to me. "Fang? Are these your friends?" she asked withdrawing her hand and setting them on her hips, eyebrows raised. My hand felt cold. I glanced over at the three dunces.

"No. Just some guys I play football with," I said in annoyance. I saw them looking dissapointed, but I seriously didn't care. The only reason they wanted to be friends was because I was popular. Not for... ME. I grabbed Max's hand again. I walked away. Max was smirking slightly. She looked around as everyone gaped at us. I knew they were seriously suprised that Fang actually had a girl. Max didn't know that though. A whole bunch I people said hi, or hey, some casually, some looked like they were about to pee their pants, and a math nerd, ACTUALLY, started BOWING. Max burst out laughing at that.

"You must be a big hot shot around here," she said, smirking.

"Sadly," I muttered. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked behind me to see Brigid, hugging me from behind. I felt Max's hand slip out of mine again.

"Who's this?" Max asked, with her lips pursed. I shoved Brigid off.

"I'm his girlfriend," Brigid said. I swallowed. This was NOT going to be good.

"Fang. Is. That. Your. Girlfriend," Max asked. Her face like stone.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! You are!" Brigid insisted. Then she called one of her friends over. Oh crap. Brighds friend would side with her, and withtwo confirming the facts Max would never believe me! "Lily, is Fang my boyfriend?" Brigid asked. Lily nodded. Max beautiful eyes started welling with tears. She stumbled backwards slightly.

"Fang. I know what it's like to be cheated on. And eventhough we weren't officially going out... You were leading me on. I was actually starting to like it here! But now. Now. I just want to leave. You really are a jerk. I bet those guys back there ARE your friends. You say you don't want to be popular. But you are JUST like every popular guy I've ever met. I don't want anything to do with you, Fang. Good-bye," Max said, sharply, her voice filled with coldness. The tears were now freely running down her cheeks. She turned and springer in the other direction. Away from me. I dropped to me knees. Not caring that everyone was staring. I didn't CARE that I was showing such weakness, and though, I had just met Max, I knew I would most likely not find anyone like her EVER again. She was rare. And Brigid had ruined it. AGAIN. Just like in eighth grade. Hatred burned in my heart. I stood, and whirled around at Brigid, eyes ablaze.

"You. You have ruined it for me again. I will NEVER like you. Dont you get it. Why would I like someone who sabotages my life. I want you to leave me alone. You are SO lucky you're a girl or I would've beaten the crap out of you by now. You leave me and Max alone. I'm going to go fix this, but if you do anything like this to us EVER again, there. Will. Be. Hell. To. Pay." I snapped, leaning over her. With that, I sprinted to the play ground, picked angel up in my arms, and ran home to fix things with Max.

Max's POV I laced in my room, tears pouring down my face. HOW could he do this? Maybe it's all a lie? That thought was in the back of my mind, but I kept it pushed away, because hopefulness always ends in more heartbreak. I walked out onto my balcony and sat down, my back facing Fangs balcony. I sighed... And then I did what gets me through my bad times... I prayed. I sat there, spilling out my heart silently, knowing I couldn't make it through life without God. And then I sang.

[But For The Grace of God by Keith Urban]

I can hear the neighbors

They're arguin' again

And there hasn't been peace on our street since, who know when?

I don't mean to listen in, but the shoutin' is so loud

I turn up the radio, to drown it out, and silently I say a little prayer,

But for the grace of God go I

I must've been born a lucky guy

Heaven only knows how I've been blessed

With the gift of your love

And I look around and all I see

Is your happiness embracing me

Oh Lord I'd be lost, but for the grace of God.

****  
Then I cut the song at that part. I was going to sing the last part of the song, when lips were by my ear, whispering,

"Oh Lord, I'd be lost, but for the grace of God.

Then Fang bent down, so our faces were level. "Max. Brigid is not my girlfriend. That was her friend Lily, and she was lying," he said, his eyes boring into mine, but before I could answer, he started softly singing the chorus of one of my favorite songs,

[You'rs my better half by Keith Urban]

well you, take my hand.

I pull you close, and I understand,

it's the sweet love that you give to me,  
that makes me believe we can make it through anything

oh, baby it the sweet love that you give to me,  
that makes me believe we can make it through anything

'cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last,

I just, lean on you, 'cause baby you're my better half.

Fang finished singing as he looked into my eyes. He pulled me into a hug,wrapping his strong arms around me. I burried my head into his chest and knew everything was alright... An that stupid red head had been lying.

You like?:-D I liked this chapter... But its hard for me to write a happy note thing down here because I just had to write an authors note because I was so dissapointed, barely any reviews on the last chapter:'( hopefully this one will get more because I though this one was really good!:-D R&R! Or I will come for you... Jk jk! That was my attempt at being creepy... Somehow the peppy, always smiling brunette thing works better on me!:-O (:(: 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night I sat on my bed, in my zebra Sophie shorts, turquoise tee shirt, and Miss-matching blue and pink socks. I was strumming my guitar, mindlessly. I thought about today. I had never felt as much hurt as I did when I thought Fang had a girlfriend. I didn't want that hurt to come to me again. I liked Fang A LOT, obviously. But I think I rushed into things with him too much. I had just met him, for Pete's sake! I didn't want to ruin things with Fang... so as much as it hurt me, I stood up, and walked outside.

I shut the door behind me with a faint click. Outside, there was a slight, warm breeze. And as I turned around, from closing the door, I saw Fang, sitting on his balcony, with his guitar in one hand, pen in the other, and a paper, sitting on the table. A huge book was sitting on the corner of the paper to keep it from flying away in the wind. He didn't notice me at first. So I just stood here and watched him, he had a frustrated look on his face. Suddenly, his features brightened and he started scribbling stuff down on the paper. He strummed his guitar a couple times, in a beautiful tune, and then wrote ferociously on the paper again. "That sounded amazing," I said. He looked up, immediately, and gave me a small smirk, shrugging one shoulder. Typical him. "New song?" I asked. He nodded. "What about?" I asked, intrigued.

"You'll see," was all he said. I bit my lip, and crossed the balcony in one, quick motion. I sat down in the chair beside him

"Fang..." I said, lingering slightly on his name, liking the way it felt coming out of my mouth, "Can I talk to you?" I asked. He just stared at me intently with his obsidian eyes. I took that as a yes. I took a deep breath and then started, "I know we're not going out... But... We sort of had a 'thing' going on... And, umm... Well, I sort of think we should just be friends," I told him. To anyone, his face would've just looked like stone, but I could see his back jaw set tighter, him tense up, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He swallowed and then answered,

"Max... If this is because of Brigid-"

"Fang... It's not because of Brigid..." I said cutting him off, "I mean... Not totally... It's just, what happened today reminded me what it's like to be hurt, and it's not a good feeling. I just... Think we rushed into things too much, and I think that maybe we should just start out as friends until we have more of a bond with each other..." I told him. My heart felt like it had been pierced with a thousand shard of glass. I tried to remind myself that it would all work out in the end... But... Let me tell you, it was NOT easy. He grabbed the paper from the table, and it crumbled in his fist. The book fell off of the table and landed at my feet with a loud thud. Fang swallowed, his eyes glazed over as he stared out into the distance

"Excuse me," he said, nodding his head slightly, and then turning on his heel, and going into his room. The door slammed behind him. I stood on his balcony, hair blowing behind me in the summer breeze, in a world of hurt. A single tear rolled down my face, but I didn't mean for it to. I angrily wiped it away and stomped off to my room.

Fang's POV

"Last day of suspension!" I thought as I woke up the next morning, in my bed. I was actually really happy about it. I missed football, English, Debate, Drama, Choir, and Art. I missed all of my classes. I, unlike a lot of kids, loved school. It was a place I could feel relaxed, and could do all the things I enjoyed: Read, Draw, Act, Sing, Play football and so much more. The next thing I thought about was Max... Oh Max. Why did she have to end things? As hard as it was, I saw her perspective of things. I wanted to be mad at her. I wanted to think of how unfair and selfish she was being... But I couldn't. Because I couldn't be mad at her! And because she wasn't being unfair, and I new inside that she was being incredibly selfless! I just laid there, thinking, when Iggy burst into my room and ran from the door, jumping onto my bed. He sighed loudly. I groaned. "Iggy! Get off my bed! What do you want?" I asked.

"We're having breakfast! And then we're going to play football!" Iggy told me. I glared at him and then pushed him off my bed. He fell onto the cream colored carpet with a thud, and then I pulled the cover over my head. "I'm giving you three seconds and if you're not in the kitchen I'm giving you THE PUNISHMENT!" Iggy warned. I threw off the covers and bolted downstairs!

After sitting at the table for about half a minute, Iggy appeared. I gave him my best 'you-interrupted-my-sleep-so-I-am-so-going-to-kick-your-butt-when-you-least-expect-it' glare! He caught my look and looked at me with false concern. "I'm sorry princess Fang, did I interrupt you beauty sleep?" he asked me.

"Yup," I answered, shoving a bite of waffles into my mouth.

"I wonder why waffles have holes in them?" I asked.

"Ummm... Because God made them that way!" I said.

"Actually God didn't make waffles. He made a person to make waffles. His name was Albert Einstein right?" Iggy asked. I snorted into my orange juice.

"Iggs, I'm pretty sure Albert Einstein didn't make waffles," I told him, shaking my head.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Google!"

"Bing!"

"Google!"

"Bing!"

"Google!"

"Bing!"

"GOSH! IGGY YOU COULD ARGUE WITH A FREAKING POLE!" I screamed. Iggy just glared. I pulled up GOOGLE on my iPhone and typed in,

"Who invented waffles?"

Iggy and I searched for about fifteen minutes, but still couldn't figure out who made them, so we gave up. "I told you we should've used bing!" Iggy told me. I shot him a glare and grabbed a football from by the front door.

"C'mon" I told him. He shrugged and trudged after me.

The door shut behind me with a click. I ran out into the front yard with Iggy following me. I threw the football, letting it roll off my fingers, spinning into a perfect spiral, straight into Iggys hands. Iggy threw it back and I caught it with ease. We repeated this for a while, but it was dreadfully boring! I threw the ball lazily and it went straight past Iggy. I closed my eyes expected it to whiz past him and to hit Max's house but I heard no crash. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Max standing there with the football in her hand. She threw a sharp pass that whizzed in a perfect spiral and went straight into my hands. I smirked slightly, and muttered,

"Nice Pass!" she smiled cockily.

"This is boring! Why don't you start a game!" Max asked.

"Well... We sort of can't in our front yard! It tiny," Iggy told her. Max rolled her eyes.

"Duhh! I didn't mean in your front yard, idiot!" Max said. Iggy smirked,

"Okay Max, and you can even come and be our pretty little cheerleader," He said. I snorted.

"Max! A cheerleader!" I asked, laughing slightly to myself. She narrowed her eyes.

"I could be a cheerleader!" Max exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ya," I threw the football, "Riiight." she muttered something under her breath that sounded like,

"You'll see," but I wasn't sure... "Anyways, I want to play with y'all! Text some people and get a game started! We can play in the park!" She said.

"Sorry Maxi, but Ummmm, I don't think you can play football with us... Most of us weigh about one hundred fifty to two hundred pounds and you weigh about one hundred. Ya... we'd break you if we were to tackle you," Iggy told her.

"Who said you'd be able to tackle me?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. Iggy opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in before they could get really into it!

"We could play flag football!" I suggested. Iggy closed his mouth, and him and Max looked at me.

"Sure!" They said at the same time. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent out a text to almost all the football guys saying,

"Flag football at the park. Be there in fifteen," Then I looked up at Max and Iggy. "Hey, let's go get the flags and everything from my room and then we can go to the park and get everything set up!"

"Whatever"

"Cool" They answered lazily. I just shrugged and trudged towards the door.

About five minutes later we had all of our stuff and were sitting at the open field in the park! We had two piles made. One of yellow flags, and one of red flags. I threw Max a stack of cones and told her to set up an in zone on one side, and got Iggy to do the same on the other. I sat there, airing up the football. When Max came back I grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was sitting beside me. I looked at her.

"Max... Some of the guys are going to be really sexist about you playing... I'm just warning you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh, It'll only take one statement for them to learn not to be sexist," Max said plainly. I looked at her strangely but she just smiled and shrugged. I stood up, and so did she. I towered over her. She grabbed the football from my hands and ran away. I stood there, confused, and then decided to chase after her. She laughed and then threw it at me I caught it with one hand. And smiled at her. I held the football, and stood there, catching my breath. She stuck her tongue out at me. At that time I heard loud music blaring. I turned around to see a huge hummer pulling into the parking lot by the little play ground. I groaned. About five people piled out of the back and two hopped out of the front. Kay-C, Derreck, Hunter, Trenton, James, Zach, and Jake. I counted in my head, that was seven, plus Max, Iggy, and I, that was ten. Five on each team! Okay, that'd be even! I looked up again to see all the guys coming towards us. They walked up lazily but when they finally got here they all started crowing, "Fang! Iggy!" and started slapping high fives and all this other gay stuff that they thought made them look cool. When they settled down, I spoke up.

"Let's pick team captains and then they can pick teams," I said.

"But, it's uneven," Kay-C said. I clenched my teeth.

"No... There's ten of us," I said, sharply. Kay-C counted quietly to himself, his eyes skimming over everyone. At the end, his eyes rested on Max. He looked at me and snorted.

"Oh, Fang, you have GOT to be kidding me! A girl!" Kay-C crowed. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's pretty hypocritical, don't you think?" Max said sweetly.

"OHHHHHHH!" All the guys exclaimed. Max smirked at him and the rolled her eyes, she grabbed the football from my hands.

"Are we going to play or what?" She asked. I smiled,

"Let's get to it!" I exclaimed! "Who's the team captains!"

"FANG!" they all cried. I nodded simpy.

"And IGGY!" they said. Iggy smirked slightly. Iggy stood by one in zone and I jogged to the other.

"I want first pick!" I said quickly!

"Crap!" I heard Iggy say.

"Max and Zach!" I said. Max smiled and jogged up to me. She slapped me a high five, with Zach following her movement.

"Kay-C and Jake" Iggy said. They ran unto him, bumping fists. Kay-C shot Max a look and then shouted,

"This should be fun!" Then he turned his back to slap Jake a high five. Iggy checked Max's expression to see if she was okay. She winked, and yelled,

"Iggy, heads up!" Then she threw the football, hard, but right at Kay-C's back. It nailed him right by his neck. He yelled a not so nice word and whirled around, eyes ablaze. "Oops! Sorry, Kay-C but you see, I'm just a little 'ol girl and have HORRIBLE aim!" She cooed. Then she winked at him. I burst into laughter and slapped her a highfive. All the guys shouted, and laughed. I smiled.

"Hunter!" I said, and then Derreck jogged off to Iggys side. Now... It was time to play

READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS!  
Yupp. That's right. I'm ending it right there! ;-P I'm just evil like that! Haa. Okay, first off... I would like to apologize for being such a drama queen about 'Maggie's' review! I sometimes get my feeling hurt easily, and that's a bad flaw as a writer! So I'm sorry guys! Secondly, I'm Soooo sorry about the wait! My iPod got stolen and thats what I was writing it on! But I got an iPhone for my birthday and so I can write it on this now! I'm sorry I cut it off so weirdly, but I'm just ready to have updated!((; hope you like it! Aaaaannnnnddddddd...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max's POV We all lined up, our team on offense first. I had to prove myself... Then we could play for real. We set up our defensive/offensive lines, and as we bent over into our positions, I looked up to see Kay-C right in front of me, grinning with his perfect teeth. I glared at him fiercely. Fang called the play and then belted out, "HUT". Let me tell you... I was not ready for what happened. Kay-C rammed into me with such force that I knocked over, flat on the grass with the wind knocked out of me. Everything stopped, no one ran for the ball, everyone was frozen... And they were all staring right at Fang. Fang was frozen, his eyes shifting from me, to Kay-C. He stood there and then said icily,

"Help her up." Kay-C's eyes widened,

"No way, man!" Kay-C exclaimed.

"Help her up. Now. or you'll wish you were never born," Fang said, his jaw clenched.

He held out his hand, in a gesture to help me up. I ignored it and stood up myself. I didn't need some douche bag's help. Fang stood, watching intently. Kay-C turned toward Fang and raised his eyebrows. Everyone was still frozen, staring at Fang. It was like something in a movie. They were just waiting to see what he would do. Fang licked his bottom lip, and then made a quick gesture with two fingers, telling Kay-C to come to him. He hesitated and then walked uncertainly toward Fang. He towered over Kay-C. They locked eyes and Fang's icy ones stared intently at him.

"What game are we playing?" Fang asked him sharply. Kay-C looked around.

"Flag football?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes, and in flag football do we tackle and block people?" Fang asked.

"Ummm... No,"

"Yes, that's right. You owe Max an apology and if you ever hurt my best friend again, I'll make your life miserable," Fang said, sharply, his eyes a steely onyx. Kay-C opened his mouth to talk, but Zach cut in,

"Y'all are just friends?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Fang shot him a death glare and I didn't reply in fear that Fang would come and punch Zach right in the face. Jealousy practically radiated off Fangs body. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Are y'all just going to stand around, causing a bunch of drama like fifth grade girls, or can we play some football!" I asked. A bunch of the guys hooted and punched their fists in the air, like the morons they were. Everyone started to go into the former positions, I followed their lead, but Fang grabbed my arm. I looked up at him.

"You're going to play center... You know what that is right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Fang, I know what center is!" I exclaimed.

"Chill, I was just making sure! Okay, so I want you to snap the ball to me and then before Jake knows what you're doing, I want you to run around him, right to our in zone, he doesn't know how fast you are and he will underestimate you, be looking for the ball!"

"Okay! I can do that!" I said. Fang and I glided into position with everyone else. We sat there and Fang said the play and then called,

"HUT!" I snapped the ball with ease, and Fang jogged in place, the second I heard the ball connect to Fangs hands I zipped off towards our inzone, my bronze legs stretching out in front of me, carrying me at the speed of lightning. I could see Jake double take, and then start running after me, but I was already too far ahead. Fang threw the ball towards me. I held my hands up, ready to catch it and make a touch down, when a figure flew in front of me and caught the ball. Crap! He started to run when I saw who it was... Kay-C. I swore under my breath and took off after him. He was quick, but I held my own! I reached out after him, but couldn't grab his flag. Yards flew by, going to his inzone, when we were at the 30 yard line I reached out again, and felt nervous sweat forming on the back of my neck when I realized I couldn't grab his flag, so I didn't the next best thing...

I fell. That's right, I fell. But as I fell I grabbed firmly onto Kay-C's shorts and yanked down. His pants fell below his ankles and he tripped, soaring towards the ground, making a beautiful face-plant right into the grass! He fumbled the ball, and I jumped over him and picked it up with ease. I ran past Iggy, and then Derrick came running towards me, trying to push me out of bounds, I just jumped to my right and he rammed into Iggy who had been trying to gain on me again. I stretched my legs as fast as they would go! My lungs burned for air, but I ignored them! Yards flew by! 40, 30, 20, 10, and TOUCHDOWN! I slammed the ball in between the cones and jumped up into the air! Kay-C was laying on the ground in his care bear boxers, blushing like crazy, Derrick and Iggy were groaning on the ground, rubbing their soar muscles, and then Jake, along with all of my team stood, staring at me in awe. I half expected them to start bowing! I stood, shoulders back, and let a small smile spread across my face. I then strode across the grass, after the few minutes it took to cross the field, I sauntered up to Kay-C. I slowly bent down, and put my lips close to his ear,

"How's that for a girl?" I asked in an icy whisper. Then I strutted over to Iggy, pulled him up, and marched towards my house, on the way grabbing Fangs arm and taking him with us too.

When we were gone I groaned and said "Oh... That was awful," in annoyance. Fangs eyebrows shot up.

...Speaking of Fang- I what you're all thinking... What happened to being mad at each other! Well the thing is... I can't be mad at Fang, he is my best friend after all. And that's what I don't want to ruin... And so I decided to take a chance and come hang out with them... And luckily Fang acted very normal about the whole situation... He pretended like nothing happened. So... I guess I'd talk to him about it later and until then we can just hang out like normal FRIENDS.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry x1000 I'm so SORRY that I haven't updated. :( blahhhh. I've had the worst writers block I've ever had... But I'm at Abby's house and she forced me to update, so y'all get this chapter because of her. I've been SO busy here lately... And I apologize. (obviously). I know this chapter is awful... And short... And boring... And everything else... But I'll try and work on it the best I can. (I have the next chapter ready to update! But I'm not going to until I get ten reviews! And the chapter is really good!) But just remember:  
Reviews=Updates.  
I love y'all. Thanks for all your support.  
BTW... This chapter is dedicated to Abby.(: 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang's POV.  
I laid on my bed in pure silence, with my eyes closed, and just relaaaxxeeeddd. It felt like I hadn't 'relaxed' in a long time. I breathed in and out slowly, calming my heartbeat, when suddenly the door burst open. "Hey Max," I said, without even opening my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. I could almost see the pout in her voice, and I let out a chuckle.

"Because you are the only person who would burst through my balcony door... And you're the only person who never knocks... AND is it creepy to say that I can tell because of the way you smell?" I asked... Still not opening my eyes.

"Ummm.. Just a little. What exactly do I smell like?" she asked.

"Like your house, laundry detergent, your shampoo, and vanilla," I said.

"Whoa Fangy, what did I say about going all creeper on people?" she laughed. I sighed in fake disappointment.

"That it's only okay to do on Faceboook..." I said attempting to pout, sending her into more laughing fits. Considering I'm Fang, and I CANNOT pout and that I still had my eyes closed so it probably looked a little retarded. I felt her drop down beside me on my bed.

"Hey Fang..." she said, her voice suddenly becoming serious. I opened my eyes.

"Yes..." I asked.

"I'm sorry," Max said, looking into my eyes. I stared back into her endless emerald ones. I pursed my lips.

"For?"

"Everything.. For being so harsh... For breaking us up... For leading you on... For being so rude... For-" I cut her off by gently putting my hand over her mouth. I stared into her eyes...

"Max... Don't apologize, because I have no regrets. Everything that has happened, happened for a reason. And being with you has been the happiest moments of my life. I understand where you were coming from though. We were moving too fast, even if we weren't going out. I mean... We'd only known each other for a few days... And I respect what you were trying to say, it was just heartbreaking because I've never met someone like you before," I said, gently. Her emerald eyes swam with confusion, but also happiness, and relief.

"I just want us to still be friends... Like before," she whispered. I put a hand on her cheek, and said,

"Can do," she smiled, and then grabbed my arm, pulling me up, out of my bed. I stood up, surprised. "What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Well first I'm going to go pack... Then we're going to your house to call everyone because, surely you didn't forget we have SCHOOL tomorrow, everyone has to spend the night at your house tonight," she told me, smiling. I gave her a smirk,

"Ya, okay," I said, laughing.

A few second later, we were in Max's room. I always had to look around at all the band posters, and had to drool over her guitars, and take in every ounce of it's awesomeness. I was obsessed with Max's room, as you can tell, so while she was packing, I laid on her bed, looking around. Suddenly, she came and stood beside me. I looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes...?" I asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm about to trust you with something I have never trusted anybody else with," she told me.

"Okay.?" I said, still a little confused. She reached into her pocket and slowly began pulling an item out. I kept my eyes fixed on her. She then pulled out... An iPhone? [a/n: Hahahaha. Tricked y'all.(: that was getting pretty intense Hu.? I'm evil.] "Ummmm..." I said. She gently placed it in my hands. She pursed her lips.

"This... Is Crystal. Say hi to Crystal," Max said. I started laughing, she really expected me to say hi to her phone.? "I'm serious," Max said, her face holding a stony expression. I looked down at the iPhones screen.

"Ummmm... Hi... Crystal," I said. Then I looked up at Max. "Why exactly is it named Crystal.?"

"SHE, not IT," Max said, "and she's named Crystal because she shines with beauty throughout my heart, like a Crystal," Max said with a lovey-dovey expression on her face. [a/n: My friends actually named my phone that for that exact reason. And this is how I am with my phone so I decided to put it in here].

"Ummm... Okay Maxi... So why did you give me... Crystal," I asked.

"Because I'm going to allow you to call Nudge, you and I can get Ella and Iggy," she said, then pulled a small piece of cloth out out of her pocket, and then said, "but after you touch her, wipe her screen with this," Max said, handing me the cloth. I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh at how obsessed she was with her phone.

"Okay, but just hold on, I have to go to the bathroom," I said, putting 'Crystal' in my pocket, and walking towards the door.

"NO.!" Max screamed.

"What.!" I said, jumping at how loud she screamed.

"What are you thinking.! You can't take Crystal into the bathroom, there's too much water in there.!" She said. I sighed.

"Hey Maxi..."

"Yes.?" She answered. I handed her back her phone.

"You call Nudge, I'll pack for you," I said. She glared at me playfully and then took back 'Crystal' and started to call Nudge. She had already laid out all her clothes. I folded her outfit for school tomorrow and placed it in her brown and turquoise polka dot bag. I went put in her toothbrush, her shoes, and left her PJ's out so she could change into them. When I looked up after doing all this, I saw her clicking the 'end' button on the phone. Max carefully wiped the screen and then looked up. She smiled and said,

"She was already on her way," This made me laugh, I knew she would be. I looked at Max,

"Do you wanna go get Ella? I'll go get Iggy," I told her.

"How about you go get Ella, and I'll get Iggy," she told me. I shrugged and just replied,

"Whatever," and then proceeded to walk towards Ella's room. I remembered vaguely where it was. I walked down a few hallways, a flight of stair, and actually into a closet before I realized I was lost, and had no clue where her room was. I sat down, quite defeated, when I heard muffled sobs coming from a door right across the hallway. I slowly stood up, and took at step towards the door. I knocked gently, and whispered, "Ella?" I heard the crying stop abruptly. I knocked again, and said, "Ella... Can I come in?"

"Jus-Just hold on! One second!" I heard her rustling around, and then heard the water from a sink turn on. It turned off after a few seconds and then I heard her rustle around again, and then I heard her say,

"Come in," I pushed open the door, and immediately felt almost blinded by all the pink in the room. Ella was sitting on her bed, under the covers. She had a strangled smile on her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously tried to splash water on her face, because now her mascara was smeared on her face. "H-Hey," she said, her voice cracking. My eyes widened and I walked over to her, sitting on the bed. I placed a hand on her leg that was under the covers.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She tried to get a confused look on her face,

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ella... What happened?" I asked, getting serious.

"No-Nothing. I'm fine. Really," Ella said.

"Ells, stop it. There's something the matter with you. Tell me. Right now." I said sharply. Her whole body slumped down and she got a look of pure misery on her face.

"Fang... My dad wants Max and I to live with him. I don't know what he's thinking! We haven't even started school here yet and we JUST moved and he wants us to move back? This is so stupid. But... I just don't think we can say no to him... His wife (our stepmom) just died. I think he needs someone there for him." As I listened my heart started beating faster and faster and faster. I could feel a lump stop in my throat. Max was moving? And Ella! Iggy would be heartbroken. This couldn't happen. My eyes widened.

"Well tell him to buy a dog or something! Y'all can't move!" I exclaimed. At this, Ella gave a small smile.

"Fang..." Ella whispered, closing her eyes. "Max isn't moving,"

"What do you mean..." I asked.

"I told dad I would come live with him, if Max could stay here. I've never seen her so happy. And I don't want that to change. But just... Don't tell Max okay? I want to do it... And no, I'm not really in a mood to come to your house today, so just.. Tell them I wasn't feeling good or something, okay?" She asked, giving me a small, sad smile. I closed my eyes and whispered,

"Okay, but... When are you leaving?" I asked.

"I don't know Fang. I don't know. Thanks for listening to me though. You're perfect for Max. Goodbye." She said, silent tears rolling down her face. I felt uneasy as I left. Because if I knew Max at all, I knew she wouldn't be staying without her baby sister.

Oh my gosh! Intense right? Sooo what do ya think? I wrote this in two days just for y'all so if it doesn't get reviews I'm gonna be really upset! So I'm thinking about doing a new fanfic! I'll make a poll and y'all go vote on it to tell me what you think. Anyways... So I was SO upset about the reviews on the last chapter. Totally ruined my mood. Made me not even want to update this... So if this isn't better, y'all won't be getting the next one. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ya... Sooooo y'all are going to kill me. But here's another authors note. but... It's IMPORTANT.

I'm thinking very seriously about discontinuing Rain. I find that I have rushed this story extremely bad. I have many mistakes, and I just don't have the heart to write it anymore now that I see all it's flaws. But if I do discontinue this... I PROMISE. I will write a new one. In fact... I already have the first chapter written. And it'll be amazing and I'll update MUCH more often on this story!

Here's a sneak peak:

Max Evans and Fang Patterson have been best friends since they were born in the same hospital, on the same day, and hour. Their families are neighbors and this is a tale of the two children as they grow up together. *Starts when they're six* and they'll grow a year older every ten chapters. R&R.

Sound good? It's super cute so far. So I know some people are going to be pissed, and some are going to be happy! I just hope you all support me in my decision and continue reading my stories. Review your feelings and if too many people REALLY want me to continue this story instead... My mind might be changed!

I really do love all my reviewers... Y'all make my day all the time! Thank you all so much for all the support and love.3 


	13. Chapter 13: Adoption

Authors Note.

Okay.. So I have thought long & hard about this. For a short period of time I thought about re writing Rain. Whenever I began the story, I was very immature as a writer & I have quite a bit of serious grammar issues. The first two chapters have paragraph problems due to my computer messing up.

After thinking about it, I've realize I won't be able to re write Rain... But I love my reviewers more than anything in the world. Y'all have been SO supportive of me throughout all my writing process. So Rain is now officially up for adoption. If anyone is interested in adopting this story, & re working & rewriting it.. PM me, or review.

In other news.. I am starting a new story. I would looooove if you all would read it. It should be posted soon & will be called "Friday Night Lights." I know that all of you will absolutely love it! I wanted to do something different, & less cliché as Rain. So please R&R on that as soon as its posted.

Much Love, BrookeLauren (:


End file.
